Boarding School for the Gifted and Talented
by modernballerina22
Summary: Max is new in boarding school for her talent in drama. No powers or wings but hints of it.
1. Dark and Mysterious one

**I hope this is okay because it is my first story and I don't really know what I am doing. So review and help me out here! Thanks**

* * *

"Hello folks," stated the electronic flight attendant, "We will be landing shortly so please lock your table in its upright and standing position and buckle your seat belt. It is a gorgeous San Francisco day, around 60 degrees with a low fog covering. From all of us at Jet Blue, we hope you enjoyed your flight and will be returning shortly. Flight attendants prepare for landing." I was groggy from the long flight from Arizona to California. My mother had sent me to boarding school in Northern California. I thought it would be like total beach weather … you know LA and everything. Well, San Francisco was cold, foggy. So much for flip-flops.

"Mom?" I said after the answering machine, "Its Max. Uh I landed so I'm getting off the plane now. Bye"

I lugged my suitcase over to the bus that said _Boarding School for the Gifted and Talented_. There were a couple other kids returning from the summer in the bus. Most of them have an instrument case for the Music Department or equipment for the Athletics department. I slipped into an empty row, propped my knees against the seat in front of me, and rested my head against the window.

The bus started filling up and getting ready to leave. A short skinny girl plopped into the seat next to me. Jeez there were other seats left; did she have to sit next to me? I glared at her until she turned around.

She stared at me, blinked once, jerked her head a little to the right and said, "Hi. You must be new here." She held out her hand, "I'm Diana Nguyen"

Cautiously, I took it. "Max. Max Ride," I replied. Diana was around 5'1". I easily had 9 inches on her but she had strong muscle through her whole body. Her black hair was cropped a bit passed her shoulders. Diana had a bit of eyeliner on that boldly made her eyes stand out but completely natural. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"So," Diana said while examining my shredded jeans and Rosie the Riveter shirt, "Why you here?"

"Drama," I said. I wasn't the greatest at the emotional scenes but I had a special talent for improve to make up the oddest subjects in a split second. "What about you?" I asked.

"Dance program," Diana replied as she pulled out a Pointe shoe. All of the sudden she started banging the tip of the armrest. It scared the hell out of me. "I am breaking the shoe in so I can dance." Oh my god that shoes was solid.

"Hey!" Diana exclaimed "I'm supposed to get a new roommate, are you in 343?"

"I don't know. I have to get my schedule at the office." I said. Right now she was burning her ribbons and the tips of her shoe. Was this allowed in the bus? I never knew dancing was so dangerous.

Looking around the bus I saw other classmates vocalizing, comparing music sheets, sketching each others' profile, or showing off their new cameras. For the rest of the bus ride I kept an ongoing conversation with Diana until we arrived to the school.

Picking up my backpack, I scrambled off the bus and into the parking lot where my duffel bag was waiting. I saw my bag when someone slammed into me. Turning around I prepared to yell some unknown crap at this person's face.

Oh wow. This guy was exquisite. His dark eyes glared right back into mine. He had that really sexy black hair which shaded the top half of his eyes casting a dark shadow that streamed down one side of his face.

I continued with my unknown crap despite the circumstances, "What the hell! Watch where you're going and you might actually have feet."

Dark and mysterious one, as I know referred to him as, snarled back at me in an oh so deep voice, "Watch what you say and you might actually graduate." This school was really strict about what you, do, detentions, and suspensions. He bent down and his hair lightly brushed my arm. He picked up a small black bound notebook that had dropped when he ran into me. When he got up, he stared down four inches to meet my eyes. I narrowed mine trying my best not to stare up in awe.

"Max!" Diana yelled. She had my duffel bag.

"Hello Diana," Dark and mysterious one said.

"Fang," she evenly acknowledged back. So Dark and mysterious one had a name.

I slightly bared my teeth and growled to myself. You know growl, teeth, fang, teeth? Hahah—never mind.

"C'mon Max, we have to get your room assignment," Diana stated. I followed her feeling Fang's (hehehe) eyes boring through my back.

"Who's that?" I asked casually.

Diana sighed. "Fang Corleone. He is in the Art department with a focus in nature sketches. His work is amazing but he is kind of an asshole," Diana stated.

I laughed.

It ended up I was in Diana's room with two other girls, Patricia Bagherian and Lissa Stewart, with long red hair. Patricia had dark wood colored skin, long silky black hair that was always tied up somehow and was training to be an opera singer. Lissa, with the long red hair, was a really short gymnast and had bright red hair (did I say that already?)

The room was insanely huge with enough room to fit 4 beds, a night stand, dresser, and desk for each girl. The bathroom had 4 sinks with vanity lights framing each one. How much room do you need to brush your teeth?

Sometime that night, while everyone was asleep, I snuck out through the window. I ran. I could feel the adrenaline surging through my whole body and the blood flowing my ears and toes. I had no idea where I was going but eventually I collapsed onto a beach. I took off my sneakers and socks and just laid there listening to the water lapping onto the sand and rocks. Sleep slowly drifted over me.


	2. Sweatpants

**Alright so I don't know how long it usually takes other author's to update but I was really busy with finals but here is chapter 2. I know a lot of authors portray Fang as like a song type of guy (if you get what I mean) with all the new music and everything but I see him as really artsy so not really into that stuff. **

**Anyway here is the chapter and review!**

**BTW does anyone know on your profile there is the traffic section and then there is like a bar graph…yeah? What is the difference from hits and views? ….or something like that**

* * *

I woke up to the water lapping up onto my bare feet. The sun's rays barely shone at the horizon. I tied both pairs of my shoes together and hung them around my neck (this is a great way to get back at someone. After tying just throw in a really high ceiling with beams until it gets suck up there) The cement bit at my feet my it didn't bother me. I started sprinting. The energy was pumping through my head and toes. I was in zone. Totally feel -- BAM! What in the world?! Did the sky just fall on me? I scrounged around on the ground for my shoes. I found them and a black bound notebook. There. Right in front of me was Fang pushing his way up to his feet. I could feel his notebook in my hand burning a hole to escape.

"Fancy meeting you here," I managed to choke out.

"Can I have my sketchbook back?" he mumbled. A sketchbook?!! Ooooo!

"Hm," I walked around Fang and onto the path back to school. The drawings were just like the real thing. I recognized some. There was a couple from the beach I was just at.

Finally I made into the building and up to my room with Fang still on my heels determined to get his book back. I studied each sketch with great detail. He was good.

Unfortunately I forgot my keys and the window was shut that I snuck out of. I banged the door because I knew everyone was up.

Lissa opened the door with her red hair in curlers and no make-up on. She opened the door with her attitude bubbling over and slammed her hand on her hip. "Max where have you be—Oh my god!" when she saw Fang and slammed the door shut.

"Lissa! Open the door!" I cried, pounding my fist on the door. NO! It was my first orientation and I could not miss it. I whipped around to face Fang but my arm got snagged of the hinge of the door. Normally I wouldn't have thought about it but this one was bad and I could already feel the blood dripping sown my arm. My lips tightened a slight and I saw Fang look at my arm.

"What the hell," Fang mumbled, "Are you just going to leave your arm like that?!" He started dragging me somewhere. We entered the guy's hall.

Fang was lucky enough to score a single room and it was the same size as the quad rooms. The room was plainly decorated with only the necessities and a few things for entertainment. In the corner of the room was an iPod softly playing some classical music.

"Sit," Fang said pointing to a chair off to the side. Next to my head was a row of identical sketchbooks that was still in my good hand. Fang started dumping hydrogen peroxide on my arm. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't squeal. That door hinge really got into my arm. I could probably put my finger in my cut. He was now wiping off the tried blood and bandaging my arm.

"Thanks" I said

"I can't believe you can bleed that much," he said as he rinsed out the wash cloth that was giving out watery blood.

I got up and started wandering around his room, looking at the pictures, trophies, books. "So what's with Lissa?" I asked.

Fang groaned, "Lissa has been in love with me for about since around sixth grade when she first came here. Always hanging on me and talking to me and trying to hug me."

"And I am so blessed to be rooming with her," I replied with my voice dripping in sarcasm. I looked out the window. It was foggy and raining. I had running shorts on. "Uh I hate this weather," I stated

"What the rain and fog?" Fang asked. I nodded back. "Get used to it. This is what San Francisco is famous for."

"How do you stand it?" I said in disgusts.

"You get used to it. It's mysterious and there is something magical about it," Fang said absentmindedly. "Well orientation is going to start in 10," then finally realizing what I was wearing, "Do you need to borrow cloths?"

"Please, "I said a bit awkwardly.

He handed me a gray t-shirt and a pair of sweats with Fang Corleone embroidered on the thigh. "Uh this is probably all that will fit you," he said.

Five minutes later I was sitting in the auditorium next to Diana. "I am sorry that Lissa didn't let you in this morning," Diana whispered. "She didn't tell us until when we were coming here."

"That's okay. I know it wasn't you." Diana eyed the name of my pants but didn't say anything.

We got up to wait in line to get our schedules.

"Diana!" I heard a voice call. It was a tall, sort of gangly guy with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey Iggy," Diana greeted. He put his arm around her shoulder and Diana punched him in the stomach. Iggy fell onto the ground and brought Diana down too.

"Hi, I'm Iggy as you probably know," he said leaving Diana on the ground.

"Max. Max Ride," I said shaking his hand.

"Yo Ig!" called a voice from behind.

"Fang! Wassup my man!" Iggy yelled back. As the guys reunited from summer, I turned to Diana as she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"What them two goons? We have been family friends since as long as I can remember so they were not my first choice of friends," Diana sighed.

Finally we made it to the front of the line. "Ride," I said smiling sweetly to the lady

"Maximum Ride?" she asked. I nodded back. "Here is your schedule. Seems like you will be alright getting to your classes," she said staring pointedly at Fang who was comparing schedules to someone else. I left with a questioning look on my face.

"Hey Max, I want you to meet someone," Fang said while dragging me into the office.

The engraving on the door said _Dean of Boarding School for the Gifted and Talented_. Why were we going in there?

Inside there looked like the stereotypical college Dean's office except there was a young looking woman sitting on the behind the desk. Fang dropped his backpack onto the couch.

"Hey!" Fang greeted and planted a kiss on her cheek. The plaque on her desk read W Corleone. His mom? She looked nothing like him

"Hello Fang," she said cheerfully looking at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Max. She is new here," he stated. Then turning to me, "Max this is Wendy, my aunt"

She nodded to me. "I see you have gotten to know Fang pretty well already," she said to me but staring at Fang. Some color flushed into his face and I pulled "my" shirt down past the name on the sweats.

Then Diana and Iggy came in arguing and loudly slammed the door.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know Wendy and the rest of the gang and showing me around campus. Turns out that most of my classes were with one person or the other. Iggy was also a drama so I was going to be spending a lot of time with him.

It was kind of funny. Fang didn't seem like the type of person who anyone would know but people definitely noticed his presence and wanting to hang out with him. Students looked at me with envy. I suspected Wendy had much to do with it but that he still chose to keep to himself.

Now Iggy was all in it for the popularity especially the girls. Everyone knew that but had no problem dealing with it. The girls would just follow Iggy everywhere and he just ate it up. But as an actor it runs in the blood.

Diana was probably the most well-rounded. In the social scene she had a variety of good friends and could communicate with anyone. Also she had great personality and was smart. There were a ton of guys interested and flirting with her but she never flirted back.

Seeing all this made me wonder where I was going to be and made my arm hurt.


	3. Em

**Alright-y so chapter 3. This is probably the fastest I will ever write a chapter. Not much talking or many characters. It show Max a little sensitive but I think any good character can't be perfect all the time. Yes, even Fang. **

**So Enjoy!**

"No, no, no!" I kept thinking to myself. There was my former best friend, Em, sitting in the white water raft next to me laughing and giggling. I knew what was going to happen to her. Our raft would hit a rock and she would go flying out and break her neck. Suddenly I started to recognize the pattern of the trees. It was closer. I tried warning her but each time she interrupted me to tell me something else. Finally I saw the life-taking rock. I attempted to wrap my arms around her to stop Em from falling out but I couldn't let go of my paddle.

"Hold on," I said to her but the roaring waters drowned out my cry. We hit the rock with such an impact that I flew to the back and hit my head on the side of the raft. I saw Em ram into the bottom of the raft and bounce out. Scrambling, I tried to grasp her hand but touch the tip of her pinky. I watched in terror as she hit her head at and awkward angle then bobbed back up with her life vest.

Each time I had this dream, I always experienced another small detail of that tragic day. This time the guide pushed our boat towards her limp body and picked her up.

I opened my eyes with terror. I was still in my room with Diana, Patricia, and Lissa. The blankets from my bed cradled me, for I had fallen off. The moonlight streamed in onto the ground.

Em was my best friend since kindergarten. We always played and stood up for each other. When I had turned 10, we went white water rafting for my birthday. I had known we were going to hit the rock and tried to warn her about it but I was quiet and she couldn't hear me. After Em died, I always blamed it on me. I was depressed during my first year of middle school. Eventually I was put into drama elective class. After a while, it became my only solution where I could be anyone but me and not blame my character for Em's death. This year was my first year of high school and my mom didn't want me being like that again. So she sent me here. I have no opinions yet.

* * *

Today I decided to do some exploring on my own since there was a huge meeting for people already going here so colleges could see and call dibs. I wandered up and down all the halls, even the elementary and middle school. Then I got to the Arts building, which was the biggest of them all. I turned the corner and yet again…WHAM!

Hit someone again. I really need to watch where I am going. Although this time it was a teacher. She had dark long curly hair tied into a low pony tail with a ribbon across her forehead and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. She was young but had on a long to the ground, tie dyed purple skirt, worn in gladiator shoes, a flowered blouse with a fleece vest over. For a twentyish looking teacher, she sure had a frumpy looking style. I guess this is where the stereotypical San Francisco hippie comes from.

"I am so sorry about that," I apologized.

"That's alright sweetheart," she said, bending to pick up some boards and canvas I had knocked out of her hands. I picked the rest of the boards and helped carry them to her room.

Inside, there were murals surrounding the whole room until the ceiling. There were rows of black tables and a surplus of arts supplies.

"I am ," she informed me. Peering through her glasses, she examined me. Then heading over to her computer she asked, "What's your last name?"

"Ride," I stated.

"Ah, Maximum, I have been expecting you," she said with a slight smile. "I am the head of the 9th grade department. Come with me," said, leading me into a back room. "In here, is where we keep a portfolio of all our students. Each student is required to create one, but since you are new it won't be quite as full."

There were boxes and boxes of colors hanging on the walls every which direction you looked. Every box had a black and white picture of the student in the right hand corner and decorated to their own personality. At the very back of the room was a blank box with the name simply stating "Maximum Ride" with my application in a folder by itself.

"You are welcome to look at others for ideas and inside the portfolio. That's what they are there for. Students are always coming in here to look at others and update theirs," told me. Then seeing I was eyeing my box she said, "You can change your box however you like. Also we need a photo of you for your portfolio and it would be useful for colleges. So I will schedule an appointment for with the photography department."

"Thanks," I replied still in awe of the talent in this school.

When the door shut, I wandered around looking at each box.

First I found Patricia's portfolio. Her box was decorated with lilac colored paint and soft silver swirls. The profile picture was of her singing with her mouth wide open. Inside the box were some CD records and some San Francisco Chronicle news articles.

Next I found Iggy Griffith's portfolio that had a bunch of doofus quotes pasted on. Iggy's picture was of him sitting on a rock with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background and a laugh on his face. Iggy's box was filled with programs, and DVD's of his shows.

Then, there was Diana's box hanging bright and happy. She had put some dance quotes and magazine cut-outs. Her picture was the traditional dance bare-shoulder profile picture. Her box was brimming with photos, newspaper articles, DVD's, awards, and a couple pairs of shoes. I never realized how talented she was.

After Diana's was mine, then Lissa's portfolio. No matter how much she annoyed me, Lissa had undeniable talent. Her picture showed her mid-air in a flip (luckily her hair was not red in the black and white picture) and her box was decorated with cut-out of designer logos' from a magazine and a bunch of different neon colors. Tacky. San Francisco didn't publically cover much gymnastics but her box was filled with many medals and dried flower bouquets.

Where was Fang's box? Hm…Corleone. Where was it? Let's see, Cadors, Cathers **(A/N Has anyone read these books?)**, Celvin, Chan, Chen, Citwell, Cobbs…Oh there Corleone. It was at the very top of the wall. I climbed a ladder that was in the room. One of those library ladders that slide everywhere (lots of fun).

The box with the name Corleone said Nick in front of it. So his real name wasn't Fang. I was wondering who would ever name their child Fang. His box was plain colored black and had a single feather painted on. The picture consisted of Fang, I mean Nick hehehe, staring straight into the camera with a black background. Not much color but it sure explained a lot about his personality. Fang's box was brimming to the top with paintings, drawings, and even a few small sculptures.

I searched through other people's boxes and got to know each person in my grade pretty well. I didn't find one person who I thought shouldn't be in the school. Also everyone was making at least a solid 3.3 GPA. It was making me nervous to be here

I decided to take my box with me because I had no idea what do with it and what I was going to put in. I missed Em. She would know.


	4. The Other Rock

**Wow! I am so sorry I haven't written. I got into my school musical and I have had 12 o'clock rehearsals for the past two months! It was frickin' amazing to be in it but I am sorry I neglected this. I have had most of it written for awhile and kind of mad some stuff up on the spot. So review!**

**So chapter has a lot of author's notes because it is all about San Francisco and, hey, it's my hometown so I think I am allowed to make comments. If anyone has been there/lives there, awesome because this is pretty lifelike. And if you haven't I so recommend going instead of LA (although they have Disneyland) but San Francisco is not like LA at all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Max!" Diana sang into my ear. "It's the weekend before school starts! We're going into the city!"

I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. While I was brushing my teeth, I watched her put on her make-up. She looked to plain without it. I could see every freckle, bump, and miss feature on her face until she covered it all with a nude-like orange color that was one shade more orange than her natural skin tone for her beach look. Ugh.

Unlike a couple days ago, the weather was sunny and pleasant. Although I had learned the hard way that around 6 o'clock, the weather dropped to a chilly 59 degrees. Oh the weather I could not get used to.

We took Bart **(A/N local transportation in SF like the subway in NY or the El in Chicago. No, you do not say "took the Bart")** to Union Square. Diana, Patricia, Lissa (unfortunately), and I met up with Fang, Iggy, and some other people I had never met before. There were a couple younger kids, Nudge, Gazzy and, Angel. Then some kids my age, Sam and Nathan, who were both in drama. Nudge was in singing, Gazzy was in fencing and martial arts, and Angel was in dance.

When I first met them, Angel had her hand securely in Fang's and marched right up to me. "Are you Max?" she asked with her big blue eyes looking up at me and her blond curls framing her face.

"I am. What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked sweetly

"Angel and you are taking me and Gazzy to FAO Schwartz" **(A/N Sadly there is no more FAO Schwartz in SF it was replaced by Barney's but there used to be one so pretend it is still there)** Angel commanded.

"Okay," Fang said, "Who wants to go with Max to take Gazzy and Angel to the toy store?"

"I will," Sam volunteered looking at me.

Fang stared back, "No it's okay I'll go."

"Hey you asked Buddy-boy," Sam replied with his brown tortoiseshell hair and walked over next to me. Fang grunted and walked ahead with Gazzy.

Angel tugged on my sleeve. "Yes sweetie?"

"Sam and Fang like you," Angel whispered in my ear. I laughed and opened the door for her.

While Angel was looking at all the stuffed animals, Sam came over and sat down next to me on the floor. "Hey Max," he said to me.

"Hi, where is Fang and Gazzy?" I questioned.

"Over there with the Transformers. I'm Sam. You're in drama right?" Sam said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good, we can use another girl. All the other ones don't have that power to really affect people," Sam told me.

"And what makes you so sure I am good?" I said with a little bit of attitude.

"You just have the natural movie star appearance to you," Sam said looking deep into me. I smiled slightly and went over to Gazzy who looked a bit overwhelmed by the amount of Lego's and Bionicles.

"Wassup dude!" I exclaimed.

Gazzy looked up at me with the same blue eyes as Angel, his sister, "Rawr, I will take down the city," in an awesome Bionicle voice. He smashed down the city and then attacked my face with the Bionicle. We started laughing.

Then I felt someone standing behind me. I whipped around and there was Fang. "Oh god I thought you were someone else," I said in relief.

"Like who?" Fang asked, eying Sam playing with Angel.

"No one in particular," I answered slowly. Turning back to Gazzy, I said "Alright G, ready to go?"

"Yup" the Gasman said as he stood up and brushed off Lego pieces from him jeans. We went to get Sam and Angel.

Everyone else was at the shopping center Westfield. It wasn't like regular mall; it was huge and combined with high-end stores and local stores. All the girls decided to go to Anthropologie. Well I didn't decide but I didn't want to stay with the guys at Abercrombie & Fitch so they could look for all the hot girls. Those sexist pigs. Besides the music, darkness, and smell would drive anyone away. The clothes were horrible quality that could rip so easily. Those "distressed" jeans or whatever they are called, I could buy a pair of jeans from Goodwill and tear them myself. **(A/N Sorry to anyone who likes A & F. I can't stand that place. I could go on but I won't)**

Inside Anthropologie was like a huge mansion with old book pages or material to decorate the store. It had an earthy feeling to it and amazing clothes, just not for me. I picked up a few small furniture pieces to add to my room.

"So Max, how are you enjoying the school?" Lissa said coming up to stand next to me in line.

"Uh I don't know," I replied warily, "it's only been a few days and I haven't even started class."

Lissa, obviously not listening to me, started to laugh loud and obnoxiously and slapped me on the shoulder in a fake best friend slap. She was looking over at the yellow couch which sat most of the guys that came from A & F to wait for us. All of the guys looked over. She flung her red hair over her shoulder and a chunk of it got stuck on my lip. Oh gross. I started choking and spitting it out. The guys were trying to smother their laughter. It was frankly quite embarrassing. I left her to walk up to the cashier.

Everyone was taking me on the all San Francisco tour. We rode on a cable car. It was jammed pack so the younger kids had to sit in the edge of the seat without a wall and the rest of us hung on to the railings on the side. I pressed my back into Angel's knees so she wouldn't fall out.

The car traveled up and down the hills of San Francisco. We past Lombard Street and through Chinatown. Every time we whizzed past another cable car so close I could talk to the people in the other car (not that I would ever want to) I could feel Fang press his knee against mine so I wouldn't fall off.

We got off at Ghirardelli Square **(A/N Best chocolate ever).** There were a couple of tourist shops. The view was what we came for. A chilling sea wind was picking up and for my LA weather clock I put my bomber jacket on now unlike the rest of the locals.

"Max," Diana called to me. I walked over to her. "You're a dessert person aren't you?"

"Uh of course," I replied.

"What's your favorite?" she asked

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I stated quickly

"Aww, I thought you might like cupcakes more," Diana sighed

"Hey any dessert is fine with me," I said quickly she wouldn't change her mind

"Alright, come on" she started to walk up the hill to Ghirardelli Square. We walked into a totally pink cupcake shop called Kara's Cupcakes. Not my color but those cupcakes really made up for the pink. They even sold shirts that said Kara's Cupcakes with a little cupcake cartoon. I bought one for my sister Ella to mail.

Diana and I bought a dozen cupcakes to take to everyone. I was alright with the cupcakes since I got a chocolate chip one. Although not as good as homemade and fresh chocolate chip cookies that my mom makes, they came really close. Miss I-am-so skinny-and-cannot-afford-to-eat-carbs-and-ruin-my-precious-red-hair-in-the-frosting Lissa didn't want her cupcake so I got two. Though wary of rabies, I still ate the cupcake. Mine was better.

"Hi I am Nudge. I hardly got to talk to you today because I was really busy shopping. Would you like to see what I got? I bought this really cute shirt that has all these silver sparkles everywhere because I love sparkles and my mom says they make my eyes shine and I love twirling them around. Oh and then I bought this new laptop case that is pink and it has these cute little grippy things at the bottom so your laptop can't slide off you lap or table even though I don't know how that would happen. And I also bought some of these Hello Kitty pencils for school and erasers at the Sanrio store. They smell like chocolate, strawberry, orange, banana, and grape. Except I don't really like the grape one because it smells like cough medicine and that is disgusting. The chocolate one smells the best because it smells like actual chocolate. I like chocolate chip cookies but my favorite are snicker doodles especially when they are hot out of the oven. At home, my mom makes them for me all the time and the kitchen always has the cinnamon sugar aroma to it. And I forgot to tell you I got this cool figurine statue of an elephant at Anthropolgoie. Elephants are my favorite animals because they are so big and cute. You know you can ride them but I think their poop stinks. Although elephant butts are really cute. And they are really smart too that's why they are never eaten by lions unless there is no other food.," pausing slightly, she asked "What's your name again?"

A little overwhelmed with information, I replied, "Max. I didn't tell you before,"

"Oh well maybe Fang told me before. Sometimes I forget, usually I have a good memory but well this time I--"

"Yo! Max! Nudge! Hurry it up!" Fang called ahead of us. We raced to the rest of the group.

"Alright guys ready for this annual trip?" Iggy asked

"Yeah!" everyone cried except me.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Fang

"You'll see," he whispered back in a sort of mischievous grin.

We walked about six blocks until we got to Fisherman's Warf. I was almost dark by then and the wind was really blowing. Finally we stopped at the very end with a lack of tourists.

Everyone climbed over the fence and onto the beach. The older kids helped the young ones. I lifted Angel over the fence and zipped up her jacket. She smiled at me and took my hand, leading me to the beach. Let me tell you it is not really a beach. The sand is smooth up to about 5 feet. Then it is filled with a bunch of hard rocks and that the water has washed up. When you finally reach the water, it is freezing cold. Eventually at around knee height, you must wade through a thick forest of seaweed. Once battled through, the water is quite nice because you cannot feel you legs. I actually didn't go in but that's what everyone told me. There was no way I would go in.

Sam, Nathan, Diana, Patricia, and Lissa (who was hard to separate from Fang by the way) went to the local market to get food for our night picnic. I was with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel on the beach. **(A/N Migrating flock reference :D) **I felt the most comfortable with them in years since Em. We started a fire which I am not sure is legal but whatever, we weren't caught.

"Hey Ig watch that drift wood!" I told him. I did not want to be responsible for burning down San Francisco.

Eventually everyone came back. After eating, Diana pulled some candles from a canvas bag and handed each of us one. Then she set one big one in the middle. Everyone had an ivory colored candle and the wick was slightly burnt. Fang, Iggy, and Diana's candle had long black wicks from other uses while everyone else had a slightly used candle. Mine was brand new and had an "M" drawn at the bottom with a sharpie. Iggy passed around one of those big lighter (don't ask me why he has one)

Diana started off, "We gather here to join in our 9th year of friendship." Fang caught my eye and made a face at Lissa. I had to muffle my snicker. "Starting from Fang, Iggy, and I to Lissa and Sam, then Patricia and Nathan, then Nudge, finally Gazzy and Angel. Each one of us joining together for a-"

"Get to the point Diana," Iggy interrupted, "It's not wedding for crying out loud."

"Chill out," Diana snapped back jokingly threatening Iggy with her candle. She cleared her throat, glared at Iggy and started "Because of audience disruption, we are going to leave our traditional ceremony and slightly alter one. Max," she said turning to me, "If you would please light the middle candle"

Cautiously, for fear of the candle blowing up, I lit it.

"Alright, now go over to the big rock, find the tree, then the other rock," Dana commanded.

I went to the big rock. What freaking tree?! And "the other rock"??? There were like a bazillion rocks on this beach. I was screwed. If I didn't find it, then I would have to find new friends and God knows how well I can do that.

"She is never going to find it!" sang Lissa as she relaxed on the sand. I hope a sand crab cuts off all hair and then snaps its claws on her foot.

"Shut up!" said Fang "It took you a while too."

Tree…tree….tree. I stared at the ground, with my superhero powers, willing for it to sprout a tree. My force failed me. So then, checking to make sure no one was looking, I started jumping up and down, bowing to the rock, chanting, "Please grow a tree. Please grow a tree." Not working. I suppose X-ray vision would not be needed right now.

The rest of the group was around the fire waiting for me to come back. This was impossible. It really showed my intelligence because Lissa could figure it out and I couldn't. I lied down on my back and waited for someone to find me and kick me out.

I could still hear them talking near the fire.

"Hey what are you doing? You're supposed to be figuring this thing out," I got up and turned around to see Fang crouching down next to me.

"I am growing a tree," I said knowingly.

"Diana must have gotten it mixed up," Fang said pointedly, "It is suppose to be the tree on the rock." Fang winked at me and walked off.

On the rock….on the rock. From where I was lying I turned my head so I could see the rock. There was a fat thick brown line sticking out from where the sand met the rock. I dug the sand around it out. There was a painted tree on the rock about the size of my thumb. Clearing all the sand out so I could see the whole picture, my hand hit another rock. It was "the other rock" I was a huge flat rock abut a foot long and paper thin, had drawings all over it. There was a drawing from each person. On the other side was a bird fossil preserved in the rock. The bird had died with its wings still open as if it would take flight. Underneath the fossil, someone had written "Blueberry" in kindergarten handwriting.

I smiled. So now I was officially part of the group. I drew a feather, a rock and a tree, with a sharpie in my back pocket from the candle. Honestly, that was all I could think of. I buried the rock back into its proper place as best as I could and joined everyone else.

There was a conversation going on that I walked right in the middle of. Fang looked at me and bared the slightest grin. I could feel my cheeks flush and looked quickly away.

"Yes! Yes!" Diana exclaimed, "I knew you could do it!" and then devoured me into a hug.

Everyone else came up to me except Lissa who glared at me. I could tell she knew Fang told me but everyone was on my side. I looked back at her in a deathly sort of way. She broke the stare as everyone expanded from me.

We headed back to BSFTGT. Tomorrow would be my first day of school here. Oh jeez someone save me.


	5. Circle Games

**Hello. So chapter…what….5? First day of school, first day of school! Hehe that's from **_**Finding Nemo**_**. That is one of my favorite movies from Pixar. I mean they are all good but by far **_**Finding**__**Nemo**_** and **_**Ratatouille**_**.**

**Ok! And now presenting CHAPTER 5!**

I silently screamed with my face stuffed into my pillow. It was 3 in the morning and I could not fall asleep for school tomorrow. You would expect it wouldn't be that bad especially since you live here but no it was awful. I needed a run. So bad but I couldn't go now. Plus the last time I did that I was almost late and I could not be late. No matter how hard my mind told me to waste more time. Man I felt like my stomach was eating itself.

Then I realized my face was still in the pillow. No oxygen. Duh. I flipped over to my back and breathed in feeling the cold air on my face. It was still stuffy in here. I walked over and threw open the window. A rush of freezing air rustled the posters on Diana's side. Uh, no beachy breeze coming this way. It was better than nothing though. I pulled up a chair and rested my head on the window sill.

_I don't want it to end so please don't go so please don't GO!_ One of my favorite songs from the band Finish Ticket (**A/N They are real. Look them up. They go to my school **) It was playing in my dream. It got louder and louder until my head was about to explode. Oh wait….it is my alarm clock. God I hate it when the volume increases like mad. I slammed my hand down on where the button should be. Whoa air! My eyes opened to find that I had fallen asleep at the window sill. Eventually I got to the alarm clock and turned it off and trudged to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I found that I had the impression of the window sill in my face. Off to a great start.

"Nice," Lissa said leaning against the doorframe, "Oh I think you missed it but there is this puddle of drool on the window sill," smirking once again she left. There was not a puddle I swear. That little bugger.

Well off to a great start here. After brushing my teeth and an attempt at my hair, I pulled on some jeans, a tee shirt with a golden tree, my worn in Vans, and left the room. I wandered to the dining hall where there was a breakfast buffet of just about anything. Grabbing a tray, I walked over to the waffle area. The kitchen ad already pre measured the amount of batter, all I had to do was stick it in the griddle and know when to turn it. I tried my best to pour the batter evenly but I still had holes. I closed the waffle maker and flipped it over. Some of the batter was oozing out the side. Standing there, I read the instructions only to realize that I was suppose to leave it up right until the buzzer went off. Great, so much for my instruction reading. I flipped it back over and waited. It buzzed and then flipped it again. It buzzed right after I let go. I opened the griddle and a huge cloud of smoke came out. Burnt black with a happy golden one inch diameter.

I heard laughter behind me. I whipped around to find Diana and Iggy observing the whole affair.

"I have never seen Max so incapable," Diana blurted out. Iggy was bent over practically on the ground.

"Hahaha," I said (note the sarcasm), "poor pity little damsel in distress Max."

"Fine, fine," Iggy said still trying to muffle his laugh. He had a hard time prying the burnt waffle out of the griddle. "You're supposed to spray first," he said pointedly to a can of Pam. Oh right. He evenly poured the batter in and followed the rest of the directions I didn't.

I found myself at the omelet station where I ordered one with everything in it. Iggy still hadn't finished and was making one for himself. I saw Fang at the fruit so I went up to him while eating my omelet.

"Morning," I said concentrating on eating and walking at the same time.

"Hey," Fang replied back emotion less as always. He carefully arranged his fruit in a sort of flower shape around his patisserie. As he reached for the strawberry spoon, the sleeve of his sweater lifted up slightly and I could se a small feather on his right wrist.

"You have a tattoo?" I said in shock. Uh body manipulation is so not cool in my book. There is a reason I don't have my eras pierced! It is disgusting! Why do I want to permanently burn myself? Really? Don't you have to be 18 or have a guardian signature? My parents would never do that let alone would I want to. I would rather not have a gaping wound in me.

"Yeah, I got it when my mom died. That's why Wendy is my guardian. My dad has to travel a lot for his job so it was basically my mom and I. Birds were her favorite animals. She was a hawk trainer. This is a peregrine feather," Fang explained. I missed some of it because he was talking so soft but that's what I remember. Peregrines. Did you know that a peregrine flock is run by a woman; well at least I thought so. In _the Once and Future King _by T.H. White, that's how it is. It was my favorite chapter.

"You burned yourself? Don't you have to get guardian consent for that?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, but the place I went to didn't require that. Wendy was kind of mad when she found out, but I guess she couldn't do anything about it because you know it's permanent," Fang told me.

Still appalled, I said, "I cannot believe you would do that. Did it hurt?"

"Well getting it didn't hurt sort of a lit burning sensation. Plus it is small. It blistered and scabbed over. That was kind of gross but not bad," Fang said.

Then Iggy came up handing me my golden brown perfect waffle. "Did you know he has a tattoo?" I questioned Iggy.

He burst out laughing. "Hell yeah. I totally remember Wendy's face when she found out. Absolutely priceless. I went with him. I was tempted to get one but then I can't get as many lead roles you know. I would get my name on straight across my back," Iggy exclaimed.

"Arrogant much," I mumbled and joined Diana at one of the tables.

_05-22-35_ I thought to myself. I yanked my locker open. I thought it was kind of funny how there were lockers at the boarding school but apparently most of the people going here lived nearby so they don't board. History first. I had no idea if my teacher wanted me to bring my book so I just left it there.

I walked outside to the Circle, a cement circular wall that acted as a giant bench in the middle of campus. Inside the circle was an array of flowers and trees. There was a parking lot where some of the upperclassmen with cars had gathered. The morning fog had covered most of the campus and I could feel the cold condensation gathering in my hands.

The bell rang. God! What an ear shaking sound! It was like someone was flat lining at the hospital or something. A crowd of students started to swarm the open halls. There was no way I would go through the crowd of that many people. I started to cross the parking lot when a red Vespa came zooming up to me and stopped about 6 inches in front of me. What an idiot. Who did he think he was that has the pow- Oh it was a girl. Don't blame me. Blame the helmet. Her hair was cropped. Not like a pixie cut but right at her very defined jaw line. It was in all different layers some about a pinkies length above her head. I could name some guys whose hair was longer. Anyway she didn't even acknowledge that she had almost hit me, even though I probably could have just knocked her off. She just took off her helmet, locked it in what was there of a trunk, put the kick stand out, locked a chain onto one of her tires, and left. I couldn't really see her face.

Trudging across campus I came to the History and English Building. Finding the classroom around the corner, I pushed the door open to find a classroom full of students but no teacher. I was early. I saw Iggy flirting with some girls in the back of the classroom. That left Fang who was sitting by himself in the middle of the row. I slid into the chair next to him. I glanced over his shoulder to where he was sketching.

"Is that me?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it," Fang snorted a grin. I could feel my cheeks flushing with blood. In the picture was the gorgeous shimmering beach with the sun rays just barely showing and the trees shadows cascading onto the road. Then, there I was smack in the middle of the beach. I was lying on my stomach sleeping with my arms above my head and my feet all curled up. Very attractive. Note the sarcasm in case you couldn't quite pick that up in text.

The flat lining bell rang to mark the end of the passing period. A couple of students sneaked in at the last minute. The teacher was late. Finally he walked in. He picked up a marker and wrote "Gene Thorne"

"Uh, hello class, my name is Gene Thorne use my last name or first," he said in a nervous tone. He was young, skinny, and looked like if I stared at him hard enough he would fall over. "Guh so we will be learning history this year." No freaking duh. "But first I want to get to know you all. Since we will be spending a lot of time discussing. So everyone just, uh, clump in the back of the room."

So we all moved in the back and stared at him. There was a lot of shuffling around until everyone was comfortable and not visible to Thorne so they could text.

"Okay," he continued, "um, now I am just going to talk about myself until someone in the room finds something in common with me. Then they like onto my arm and the next person talks about themselves until another person finds a similarity. Alright then let's continue."

"My name is Gene Thorne. I am 25. Uh from Victoria, Canada. I play hockey an-"

Some big dude sauntered over to the front. "Sup Thorne," big dude greeted Mr. Thorne (that sounds stupid) towering over him. Instead of linking arms he put his elbow on top of the Thorne's shoulder.

"Hey I'm Paul Baskin. I'm playing hockey here. Goalie. Sophomore. From Rye, New York. I also play lacrosse for fun."

Then this girl in the back came sauntering up from behind me. She was one of those people who decided that the less clothes the better. I looked around me and saw every guy staring at her ass. It was really disguising.

She walked up to Paul and wrapped her bony little arms around his waist. Fixing her hair, checking her nails, pulling up her shirts, she announced "Hi, I'm Meghan. I don't play lacrosse but I have a Lacoste shirt which sounds almost the same. Anyway, my favorite color is Tiffany blue with a little white ribbon on top (ack. Gag) I am in fashion at BSFTGT (what? They actually have that) and my favorite brand is Juicy an-"

Lissa came skittering up next to Meghan. She linked arms with her and giggled. "Hello everyone I am Lissa Stewart. I wish I could be in fashion but I am only a gymnast. I guess I am not as brilliant as Meghan but-"

I could not take it anymore. I stomped but and made myself touch Lissa.

"Max Ride. Yeah, I'm not in fashion either," I could feel the room tension disappear. "From Arizona. Here for acting. I like chocolate chip cookies especially ones fresh out of the oven or even cookie dough…" In my cookie dream, I didn't see Sam step out coming towards me. He linked arms with me.

I still had the grimace on my face. Diana saw and came to my rescue by squeezing in between Sam and me in that confident way she has. After, Fang came up. You could tell this game just came down to who was friends with who until someone got cocky. Fang looked a little confused on where to go so he went next to Sam and Diana, banishing him even more. It was very entertaining actually, seeing Sam's little face start to wilt.

Blah, blah, blah. I am sure you don't want to hear about the rest of the game. So then, we had to get in a circle guy girl and sit on a chair. I was next to Fang (yay) and Sam (ew).

"Okay, I'm not going to play this one but uh everyone sit so your knees are facing left." Everyone adjusted ourselves. "Uh okay. Now lay down n each other's legs."

What? There is no way I wanted Sam laying on me! Nor do I want to lie on Fang! This was weird. Lissa was totally pulling Fang's head down onto her lap. I could see the fear enter his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" exclaimed the Thorne. Oh gross. I could imagine Sam's greasy hair soaking through my pants.

The Thorne walked up to Fang and yanked the chair out from under him. He wiped out to the ground. My head fell back and hit the chair leg.

"You don't trust Miss Stewart, Fang," Thorne pointed out. Then to the class said, "The whole point of this game is to get all the chairs out from underneath you. I can only pull a chair out if you fully trust the person you are leaning on. It takes no strength but pure trust for each other. Fang, Miss Ride obviously trusted you since she injured herself."

Red faced and silent, Fang got back up on his chair. One by one, each chair got pulled out until it was just us supporting each other. We stayed for a while until someone's phone rang and we all fell. **(A/N This really works. I've done it before)**

Bio next, PE, then Algebra II which I am expecting to suck at. Lunch, English and then French II. Oh god. Most of the teachers look like they hate their job and it's only the first day too.

It was an uneventful school day since most of it was explaining rules. Finally, it was Drama class. I could do this! I wouldn't be the worst. I would show everyone that I should be in this school.

I took a deep breath and flung open the door. No one was in the class room except a pet bird. Wow. Just my luck. I took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

The bell rang. Nobody. Absolutely no one.

Finally the door flew open. This boy came running in, arms full with books and papers. He tripped over his own feet and everything went flying around completely everywhere. Unfortunately, there was no one else to help him but me. He was one of those guys that have the same pants from like 5th grade that are about 4 inches too short, a fleece GAP sweatshirt, and Asics running shoes.

"Hey," I said to him, quickly shoving his papers in his arms. His eyes widened and his face got red.

Again, the door flew open. This time with all the students talking extremely loud with the exuberance that most actors have. They all had Starbucks cups.

Everyone was yelling "Where's Chuck?" "Ah typical Chuck, never here on time" "Chuck my F-ing luck" (take your pick). The first students dropped off some coffee and paper bags onto the teacher's podium. Then the next kids pulled my fallen awkward friend off the ground. After everyone picked up all the pieces of paper and handed them to awkward friend. It was all out of instinct as if this guy falls all the time.

"Yo, Max!" Iggy greeted slapping me on the back them punching me in the arm. What is the matter with him?

"Iggy!" I heard someone yell in a British accent (**A/N I spent the last 3 months with British accents so really try to imagine it**). "Stop abusing the new student," then facing me, "Come over here with me,"

He stood on the front of the class room next to the podium and reached into the Starbucks bag, pulling out a scone. "Now," he said to me slightly spitting crumbs in my face, "you must be Maximum yes? I am Chuck. My last name is Smith really uncreative. I prefer people to not call me Smith but some people do just to annoy me. So call me whatever Chuck, Mr. Chuck, Smith, Whatever,"

So he was Chuck. I thought he was a student. I mean he had this scruffy kind of poor college student look going on. Seriously jeans, an oversized plaid shirt, and a worn in baseball hat do him no good at all.

I took a seat in the back.

"Thanks guys for the," Chuck took a sip, "coffee,"

"CHUCK!" Iggy yelled standing up with his arms out for a hug.

"Sit the bloody hell down Iggy," Chuck snapped at Iggy. "Alright-io. So new student Max," he said pointing to me, "Be nice." He hoisted himself onto the podium, "Okay so our musical this year is _Beauty and the Beast_ as you all know. Sorry Max we casted last year. I am hoping that you guys actually did learn your lines over summer this time so let's get started."

What? I had come all the way over here to have this class as a free period! But then again I didn't really want to be a dancing plate.

We all headed out to the theater. "So," I said coming up to Iggy, "Who are you?"

"Lumiere," Iggy said in a fake French accent. "Enchante Mademoiselle," he said bowing.

"Yeah? Well I don't believe in American candle sticks," I said.

"It's really that bad?" Iggy questioned.

"Work on it," I yelled as I jogged over to some girl calling me.

I joined the girl wondering what she wanted me for.

"You're Max and I am Leigh. You are going to be Assistant Stage Manager since you aren't in the musical. Watch carefully as you need to know everything," Leigh stated.

Upperclassman. You could tell by the annoyed tone of her voice that I was there.

The house lights weren't on because all the students in the cast were on stage. Some guy was fooling around with the spotlight and he pointed it directly at us. It was blinding that I could barely see at first.

I looked over at Leigh to see her squinting into the spotlight. "Brian!" she yelled, "Turn it off!"

The spotlight turned off. You know what? Leigh was the exact spitting image of Em.

**Just so you aren't disappointed the next "Chapter" is an Author's Note. I hope you read it! Sorry for all the emails! Technical errors**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

I am really sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier. It has been totally chaotic this summer (and you would think it is suppose to be relaxing). I wanted to thank the readers who wrote me an email or whatever it is called on FanFiction. It really encouraged me to figure out this chapter. Hopefully it will never take this long to get another chapter out. School is starting soon which means more structure in my schedule so I should have way more time. Also I thought it was pretty funny when I would check my email and I would get this random person who subscribed to my story although I have no idea how they found me. It was a nice surprise though.

So I bet a bunch of you just went straight to the story since it has been so long. Anyway I am going to copy what I was going to write on for the Author's Note but everyone will hate me so I kind of had this long discussion with myself (I think all the Youtube is rubbing off on me) I wonder what would happen if I started a Youtube account…Would you guys watch? But then that would be weird because then you would know what I look like and I personally like a little space so I can make up whatever kind of person I want someone to be. Anyway here is the Previous Author's Note but I am hoping that you will read this whole thing.

**Hello. So chapter…what….5? First day of school, first day of school! Hehe that's from **_**Finding Nemo**_**. That is one of my favorite movies from Pixar. I mean they are all good but by far **_**Finding**__**Nemo**_** and **_**Ratatouille**_**.**

**I was wondering….was I suppose to put a disclaimer. I kept on thinking about that after I would publish a chapter. Okay so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride characters included in this story but I do own Diana, Patricia, Nathan, and Leigh (who will come soon) technically since I did not publish them but created them. No one better take my characters.**

**You know what else I was thinking….what will happen when the movie comes out? Do you think that Maximum Ride will have to be crossed over to the movie side too? **

**What else has come to my mind? Oh well I do have a poll on my profile page just some generic question about what I should do with my story…not specifically this one. And if anyone wants to see character clothing I have designed, it's also on my profile page. (See I am trying to get you guys to visit so you can answer my question or else it is going to slowly disappear out of my mind) And you can get to know me better.**

**Also I don't really know much about my readers but if you happen to live in the San Francisco area, I recommend seeing the 360 theater Peter Pan show or if you live in London near Kensington Park I think. My school did Peter Pan for their musical this year and I believe the director of the Peter Pan show in San Francisco saw our advertisement. He offered the whole cast free tickets and I was the first audience to see it in the US! It was really good and kind of dark. The relationship between the Darling house and Neverland was driving my insane because there is so much depth. **

**So yes…I am sure you want a chapter now. Here you go. Oh you know what else? I was trying to figure out why I named myself modernballerina. It is really cheesy and uncreative. My whole idea was I take modern dance and I take ballet. But I am not serious at all. Actually sometimes I just don't go because I would rather do something else. I never eat when I take dance too. Not like "oh I have to stay skinny!" Its more because dance is right in the middle of my dinner so I always eat before but I never eat a lot because no one wants to dance on a full stomach. By the time I am done, I have basically burned off my dinner but because it is past my dinner I don't want to eat. Although probably drinking so much orange juice makes up for my late night dinner. Ok! And now presenting CHAPTER 5!**

Obviously I am not presenting Chapter 5 since hopefully you have already read it. I can't even get rid of the line I am so not a computer person. Since I devoted a whole chapter to me talking, you might as well know what I was doing. I am sure you were pretty disappointed to find that it is not another chapter to the story. But this year was huge for me. I was pretty proud at some of the stuff I did, if I do say so myself. Anyway this is what happened around the last time you got a chapter.

First off, I made it into my schools' musical. The thing is, every school hopefully has a musical or a play, or drama club of some sort. Drama is humungous at my school. It's not an arts school or anything but we are really good, not to brag. Mostly because the drama teacher is amazing. I was an Indian, yeah no name but whatever, I was just so ecstatic to even make it into the play. There were about 90 people that auditioned for the musical. 30 made it in (which most were the Drama 3 student, which is the highest level of drama at my school). The thing is there were only 3 freshmen including me! Most of the people that auditioned were freshman. Honestly, I worked my butt off to get into that play. Usually I just don't care about auditions. I really don't know why I wanted to make this one. Part of being in a musical is singing, acting, and dancing. I can only dance. I suppose I can act better now but I was only in Drama 1 before. Anyway I have never taken singing lessons or been in choir or anything, so I walked into the singing auditions total freaking out. I mean you can't just go traipsing around and whip out a song. It was also the audition that decided if you got called back or not. Anyway, it turned out that the teacher called back everyone that had dance experience. Go figure right? Anyway, there were on Saturday for 3 hours. I have never worked so hard to get something in my entire life. It wasn't even that intense either but my brain just totally exploded it everywhere. So then I had to wait a tortuous weekend to see if I got in. Then, finally on Monday, the list is up. I had Drama 1st period and I walked right past the list! I had a reason though, because the Callback list was upstairs in the Band room. Anyway, I walk right into class trying to keep my nerves down and my drama teacher walks up to me and says (This is a reenactment),

"Did you see the cast list?"

What do I say? "Uh, no,"

Looks at me "It's right outside the classroom,"

Me: "Really?"

Teacher: "Yes. Go look,"

Me: (Walks out of the classroom freaking out. Looks around in circles. Sees nothing)

Teacher: "If you can't find the list you can't be in the play"

Me: Freaks out even more.

Teacher: "It's right over there." It was freaking past the staircase. That is not outside the classroom.

Me: (Stares at the list. I AM ON IT! Except cannot celebrate since fellow classmate is also looking at the list and sees she is not on it)

So after my…I have no idea, I continued with the rest of the rehearsals. Most of the time I had rehearsals Mondays thru Thursdays from 7-10. Although, I still had homework and sometimes had rehearsals afterschool as well. It was kind of pathetic. I would come home and do most of my homework and then just sleep until rehearsal. On Saturday, I had rehearsals from usually 10-1 but sometimes it was 10-5. Doing your homework in a dance studio full of people dancing and singing is not really possible and I wasn't even a main character.

Those rehearsals lasted about 2 months. Then we moved into the theatre and then our rehearsals were from 5-12 every night and rehearsals on the weekends from 10am-10pm. After a month of that, then the show started for 2 weeks.

It was the most chaotic thing I have ever been through but it was worth every bit of my time. I met some of the most amazing people that I would have never talked to in my life. Also, I met a bunch of upperclassmen. I am not exactly the person that knows all the upperclassmen if you k now what I am talking about.

After that, the rehearsals totally interfered with my school work so I had major issues with math and science. I basically concentrated on bringing up my grades because they were not looking so hot at all.

Finals came rolling around which meant studying until your brain falls out of your nose. There was also Drama 3 auditions (I know more drama).

Luckily to cut this short (I don't think you want more on my life) I did perfectly fine in my classes, not exactly what I was hoping for but well enough. I also made Drama 3 but I will not be in the Fall play which is fine because I am willing to learn from all the upperclassmen first before absolutely humiliating myself.

For summer, I had my dance recital which my teachers got super mad at me because I skipped so many classes but, hey, I learned the dances just as well as anyone else.

Right now I have summer homework that is not really close to being finished and worked at a summer sports camp for kindergarten through 2nd grade. So many crying and whining kids!

Oh, another thing. The campus for the school is going to be a little weird and mismatched because it will be a combination of high school and college architecture. I have been visiting a lot of colleges lately and they are really gorgeous campuses. Of course there are certain things that I like about one campus from another. So I will explain it in my story (just as I always have) but I can also tell you what it was based off of it you want to. You can let me know if you want. Some of the buildings are super cool and maybe I will influence where you choose to go! At first I thought that East coast schools were the only way to get the best college experience and education, you know Ivy Leagues and everything. Don't get me wrong they are really pretty and old-fashioned. Then I went to most of the UC's and they are really awesome. Each camp is different in its own way some modern and old-fashioned. Maybe it's easier for you if you live in another country of state (I would have to pay out-of-state fees for Ivy Leagues) the UC's are all public so half the price of a private and they still have a great education. I love both the UC's and the Ivy Leagues. I have yet to go to the Middle colleges and I am planning to stay in the country. Where ever you want to go. Anyway, this long paragraph to just say that I cam using different campus buildings.

I think I need a blog. No with blogs then you have to write a lot. I only wrote a lot because I haven't been on since March. Maybe a twitter to tell my personal opinions to people. I come up with a lot of random but intellectual thoughts. I don't think anyone would read them. Plus I don't have a Smartphone and a Smartphone would make things easier to do whatever. You know they should have word document on a phone. I would definitely use that. Wait! I could make money off that idea! No one take that! I am going to get a patent! Hahaha. Yeah right I didn't even create Word. Although look at this! © Oh yeah! You know it always seems like I write way more than I actually do. I write like 6 pages and on fanfic it shows up as like this big ass scroll thing that barely takes up room.

Also, it took way longer to update this chapter because I wanted to write this Author's Note but felt it would be rude to post it by itself since I always expect a chapter when I get an alert.

Oh and I was wondering if this format is hard to read on the computer. I put spaces between each paragraph because if I didn't it would be for sure hard to read but sometimes my paragraphs get long so I was wondering if you guys can read it

So I hope everyone is having an awesome summer break, or for the people who aren't on summer break or do not have one I hope everything is awesome to you. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I hope you understand.

Thanks so much for everything

Shoot me (with an email of course)

Yours truly,

modernballerina


	7. Pictures

**Jeez, you guys are good at guessing. But I suppose those hang…hang (what are they called?) Well I forget but anyway those are annoying. So I am actually motivating myself before anyone has to try and make me start. So for those of living in the States…AP classes are a b*tch! I do love the subject but it is so much work. That is why I haven't had time to write. For those of you who don't know they are high school offered courses in a college level. I am really only taking one AP, 2 Hp, and 1 Exp. Next year will be hell. **

**And guess what else? THE GIANTS WIN THE WORLD SERIES! Bet you all wish you are living in the Bay Area because it is crazy! It was totally perfect too, black and orange for Halloween and Giants. (Note: I wrote this before I published and felt it was appropriate to keep in)**

**And you know what else? **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1**_** is coming out in less than a month! (Note again: I wrote this before it came out and find it appropriate to keep it in. I have already seen the movie and was quite pleased with the outcome) I re-read all the books in 25 days. (WARNING: If you are nota HP fan skip this paragraph) It was insane but I felt really smart because I would do my homework until 10 or 11 and then basically read. I carried the book around where ever I went. My parents got kind of mad though since I wasn't paying attention to anything. The only reason I HAD to read all of them in that amount of time was because I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! Die-hard Harry Potter fans (myself included) it is SO worth your time. The rides are alright (except Harry Potter's Forbidden Journey is awesome) but the shops and restaurants are so life-like. And it's pretty small since in 70 years (or maybe less) it will probably some other new world. I got picked for Ollivander's Wand show! My wand is Hawthorn! They sell a bunch of cool things some of which aren't even in the movie. The worse part though is the price. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING is under $5. Okay maybe you are thinking about robes and brooms etc. No this is like a patch….a freaking patch is $6! It is insanely expensive. And you know the Maurder's Map? FIFTY dollars! Why would you ever pay $50 for a flipping piece of paper? I know it's THE Maurder's Map but it is not worth it. I saw every single person pick it up look at the price and put it back. "It's a collector's item" they say but why would it be a collector's item if there are 500 of them sitting on the rack? I am debating whether to put pictures up or not. If you want them let me know.**

**But anyway other than the prices, HP World is worth it. Anyway I am writing for Maximum Ride and not HP. Which I am considering although but do not know if I can handle due to the fact I can barely keep up with one.**

**Also I am pretty sure I included a band called Finish Ticket in one of my chapters but they came out with a new album called Shake a Symphony and they are really good! Go check it out!**

**Twitter: modernballerina ****or under my email as well. Please follow me! I will post when I have a new chapter out, when I am starting, what's up in my life. It would make me feel really great if you guys could follow. I rebelled for awhile because I thought it was a waste of time but it's really awesome and you can follow some of your favorite artisits, actors, writers (hahahaha). Tweet me if you have one too or in the reviews**

**So here is Chapter….hehe..um 6 I believe. That A/N screwed me up.**

It's Em. Holy crap she has come back. What am I going to do? I can't stay here. I have the urge to hug her and break down into tears. She came back for—

"Shut up and learn your light cues!" Em's face yelled. Oh wow that is so not Em.

Obviously the class had been having some Skype rehearsals or something because they already new all the harmonies. The senior playing Belle started the opening number. I could have sung Belle's part. Though not my favorite Disney Classics Princess, she was my part of my childhood.

The rest of the period consisted of a song run through

"Max!" Leigh called from behind me after the bell rang, "You need to get you box set up so I can start the programs. I set up a photo shoot appointment for you at 4:30. Meet in 345"

I just nodded and ran off into my room. There was a low foggy drizzle happening in the afternoon. Lissa was already inside fixing her hair.

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned her

"Oh they have all gone to after school practices. I don't have any on Mondays and since your new you won't have any this semester," she informed me.

I sighed. Every Monday with Lissa. Well at least I had a photo shoot today.

"Lissa? Where is room 345?" I asked.

"Oh are you getting your photo shoot? It's in the industrial arts building a cross the circle on the 3 floor. I am due for another one. I get one once year. Most people wait as long as possible but I think I get better every year. My friend Andrea does the makeup. She is a doll. On time she—"

I leapt up and ran out the door. "Thanks" I called behind my shoulder. I still had an hour to kill before my appointment. So I wandered in to the library in hopes of getting my homework done. It was quite large and modern (**UCSD's library. Looks just like the snow tower in **_**Inception**_). Slowly, I meandered through each floor. The first of which had many science people arguing and debating between theories. As I climbed up higher, the more odd books there were and the less people. Finally I settled into a welcoming desk. I could hear myself turning the page or the footsteps across the floor. Although this setting would have distracted me from any homework, the fact of being in the public eye made me portray a stereotypical student and it quite successfully got me through half my homework.

As the half hour drew closer, I backed up my bag and left to 345. On the third floor I took carful notes of where I was headed in case of an emergency. When I found the right classroom, there was a boy and a girl sitting next to each other.

"Hey," the girl said to me "Are you Maximum Ride?"

"Yes. Hi," I replied bluntly.

"Andrea Roma. It's nice to meet you. This is my brother Alex." She said waving around her leather and shell bracelet clad arm.

Alex smiled back and stood up showing his scrawny cross country-esque looking body. "Freshman right? You board here?"

"Yeah, Dalton's Hall" I replied.

"My best friend stayed there freshman year," Andrea added.

"C'mon we got to get a little bit of sunlight in the photo," Alex said. We walked out the back door to the school car.

"Aren't we staying on campus?" I asked.

"Hell no. San Francisco's got too many beautiful places to waste," Alex snorted as he climbed into a 1976 Malibu. I clambered into the back by myself. "Oh and just for the heads up, I can legally drive you all if the cops ask," he said then winked at me.

Racing down the streets of Market and Powell, we finally stopped in some sort of garden area. In the park was an empty outdoor symphony stage. Across the street was a building shaped much like a curious upside down pyramid but we were headed to a glass building the opposite way.

Inside the glass was more glass. First you were greeted by a glass cube which housed the sitting and picnic areas. On each side were two huge globes; one white and the other glass. We headed over to the glass using a bridge to cross over the fake Great Barrier Reef. Along the walls were many taxidermy animals. Thought against the abuse of animals in that way, the place was vast and extremely incredible.

"Never been to the city before have you?" Alex said coming up behind me.

"Once, the weekend before school," I replied.

"Nah," he said throwing the tripod over his shoulder, "Union Square is part of San Francisco but there are so man other surprises here. I can tell you have never been to the Academy of Sciences before. The Hippie spirit still runs through Nor Cal just a bit."

"You live here?" I asked

"Across the bay," he said nodding his head to the left, "I think only about 30% BSFTGT board. Everyone else was born and raised here,"

"Hey Max," Andrea called holding the door open to the dome, "We got to get your makeup on!"

I walked into an airy room filled with much greenery, birds, and butterflies. Andrea had already set up her makeup table and had a chair waiting for me. Luckily it wasn't going to be caked on unlike stage makeup. Even though I had to wear a great deal more makeup that an average person would wear for performances, Sephora was still a complete labyrinth for me. So I opted the easy way of wearing none.

While Andrea started matching some foundations on my hand, I let my mind wonder a bit. I looked at Andrea and then I looked at Alex. Twins no doubt. They could have been identical if not for their gender. For being friends with Lissa, they were undeniably better than her. Both had the fierce black hair and olive colored eyes.

"What ethnicity are you?" I blurted out. It was very unusual for me to do that.

"Greek and Italian," Andrea replied back, "It's actually really fun to be both because we get all this good food from each side." I laughed

"What? Food works miracles. You wouldn't believe how little people eat at the cafeteria. Especially all the sports people. I would die if I didn't get my daily dosage of ketchup," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Alex snorted

Applying some foundation, I remembered going to a butterfly garden once with my mom and sister Ella. I really wanted a butterfly to land on me since Ella had already had 2 blue ones land on her. But I was way too impatient to sit still so I ended up never touching one.

"Ketchup?" I questioned. "Isn't that a little Americanized?"

"Well it's only because any other food has no flavor," she told me.

"I suppose you have never been hungry enough to ignore you taste buds," I retorted.

"No!" Andrea said in awe, "Have you?"

"Yes, but not as severe as people living in other places," I said.

I had never really had some one professional (well, to an extent) put my makeup on but it was really bothering me that she was up in my face. Not to mention Alex had already finished with setting up his camera and was way too close as well. Makeup is quite uncomfortable. Who thought of the idea to stick a sharp object to your eye? Honestly these things are here for a reason.

Never the less, Andrea finished up with a swipe of mascara, the slightest bit of blush, and a bit of lip coloring. Seriously, I basically looked the same just a little fresh-faced.

"I would have liked to do more," Andrea said, "But I could tell the second I met you that you wouldn't have appreciated it,"

"I am glad you didn't. Now, uh, what do I do now?" I asked.

"You can come with me," Alex yelled from across the dome.

I meandered over to where he stood in a big plastic pants.

"So I recommend talking off you socks and shoes at least. And roll up your pants," he told me.

He led me over to the edge of dark green murky water. I wasn't scared or grossed out as long as nothing tried to bit my toes. Alex started to walk in with giant fish and sting rays that could probably knock him down in one fellow swoop.

"C'mon Max," he said extending his hand for me. "I want to get you to that rock out there." He pointed to a small one a couple meters away.

I stepped in and felt the algae and slimy slip in between my toes. I shuddered from the cold temperature. As I walked through the water I could see the fish darting away from my alien like legs in the water. We walked along a rock that dropped off into a deep endless tank. While I was observing the aquatic life off the cliff, I felt a long thick slimy weight against my leg. Looking down, I could see the eel's eyes glaring back at me before it dove into its cave. My breathing became a hard slow pace and my body constricted. The rock was only a few good splashing dashes away and I went for it in a smooth and graceful escape.

Alex burst out laughing, "An eel really? You were so chill before,"

"Eels happen to be the equivalent of aquatic snakes. Any blood, guts, or creatures I can handle," I stated pointedly.

"Max even the girly Andrea has less fears than you," he said nodding over to Andrea who was making her way over to us.

"Hello, there!" she said to the water. "You know that wasn't very polite to scare Max. Are you Flotsam or Jetsam?" (A/N For the Disney lovers. I know I am.)

"Can we just get through with this so Andrea doesn't have to give anything else a pep talk?" I urged.

"C'mon Andrea hurry up!" Alex called. She jogged slowly through the murky water.

"Alright so you can sit on the rock and look into the camera. I really want the background to contrast too," Alex told me.

"Really, that's your idea. She is just going to sit there like an idiot?" Andrea frowned.

While Alex was snapping away, (which really was awkward) he snapped back, "Andrea, we don't need comments from the peanut gallery here,"

"Oh well I don't know," she sighed, "if it was my photo shoot I wouldn't want the whole school to look at my mug shot in a jungle. It's not very appealing at all,"

"It's my photo shoot to photograph and it's your model to makeup. This part is my turn. Always will be and always has. If you want to really do this be my guest," Alex said slightly irritated.

Andrea started to reach for the camera with a smile on her face but Alex pulled it out of her reach with a frustrated look because his plan had failed.

To break the sibling feud silence, I said, "You're the younger one aren't you Andrea,"

"Unfortunately," she huffed. "His work would come out so much better if I did it,"

"But then it wouldn't be his work," I said pointedly.

"I suppose," Andrea sulked.

It was kind of funny how much they argued and how immature they acted about it. For being, two years older than me, I wasn't sure that people my age did that.

After awhile, I started to stand on the rock because my legs started to fall asleep. As Alex was snapping pictures, boredom overcame me. This photo shoot wasn't as glamorous as you though. My clothes were damp and there was a pool of eels swimming around somewhere. I was starting to think that Alex wasn't that brilliant anymore as he kept on have to adjust the angle and my position.

In the mist of my boredom, I watched Alex working. Andrea had disappeared somewhere else. Most of the time, the camera was up in his face but when he was looking at the pictures just taken, you could see how gorgeous he really was. The yellow undertones of his face brought about the green in his eyes. As for his hair, the dark ringlets were tightly wound about each other. His narrow, high bridged nose was a prominent feature. He reminded me of the David statue that Michelangelo carved except he wasn't naked.

"Hey Max?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," I tried to reply smoothly.

"Could you stand up instead? This sitting thing isn't working out too well. You look bored," he said.

I balanced on the rock and just as I was getting ready for more shots, I felt a push behind me. Tumbling into the water, Alex snapped as many shots as he could. I came up for air, hacking my lungs up and my hair covered in slimy seaweed.

"Andrea!" Alex yelled. "You dim-wit. What the hell were you thinking?" he helped me out of the water with his warm hands.

"Oh you know that your photo shoot was going bad. I could see it in your eyes. You are my twin you know." Andrea screamed back. "I am sure you got some good shots or else you wouldn't have taken pictures when I pushed her in. Besides you saw me behind her."

I looked at Alex. "You didn't stop her?" I glared at Alex.

"Well, I didn't know what she was doing" he mumbled as he pulled the seaweed out of my hair.

"We are connected twins. He definitely knew what was going up" Andrea argued back.

We heard the Planetarium door open. All of us turned around to find Leigh walking in.

"Oh dear God," she exclaimed at the sight of me.

"Leigh!" Andrea exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

Still appalled, she asked, "What in the world did you do to her? I knew I couldn't trust you guys by yourselves."

"I pushed Max in because Alex was doing a bad job on the photo shoot," Andrea said pointedly.

"Let me see the pictures," I said to Alex. Warily, he hand me the camera. I flipped to the ones when Andrea pushed me. To be honest, it looked awesome. It looked like I was hovering over the water and about to take flight.

"See, I told you it would work," Andrea teased to Alex.

"Yeah," Leigh agreed, "But you can hardly see her face,"

Alex groaned, "It's getting late and I still have homework. Let's go. We will set up another one later,"

"Oh my god, Leigh. We have so much to catch up on. We should have dinner tonight before homework gets too chaotic," Andrea said excitedly.

"Alright, but I have a lot of homework so we can't stay out too late," Leigh agreed.

"See you guys," Alex said turning around and pulling me with him towards the parking lot.

"It was nice meeting you Max!" Andrea called behind me.

Once we got into the car, Alex started to say, "I am really sorry about my sister and the photo shoot didn't work out too we–"

"Don't worry about it," I said back to him. "I know that feeling where you love it so much it has to be perfect."

"Do you mind if we make a stop? I have to drop off some photos for a shop," he asked.

"Go ahead," I replied.

Alex parked in a space on a steep hill. The street was crowded with a variety of people. On the way up, there were about 80 people dressed as pumpkins walking up and down the streets. I asked Alex what they were but he didn't know.

"I'm going to be awhile so if you want to walk around, I can meet you here in half an hour," Alex said.

What I really wanted to do was go back sleep and finish my homework but the thick manila envelope looked more important than my annoyances. So I headed up the hill.

There wasn't much really; a couple of shops and some local cafés.

There was an empty bench that was now occupied by me. It was on a hill so every move caused me to slip further and further off the bench.

I could not sit still. Every person walking by was practically on my lap because of the crowds.

20 more minutes. One of pumpkin people sat next to me. He had nasty colored green leggings on and was drinking a coffee.

I could feel someone watching me. Finally after sitting in distress for quite some time, I got up and walked around the block, analyzing each person's face that walked by to see if they were watching me. Every time failed.

Finally I walked back to the car only to se Alex leaning on the hood, the camera hanging around his neck and a smug smile plastered on his face.

He shoved the camera in my hands. On the screen was a picture of me. Blurred image of other people were around me. It looked like a spy picture with me desperately trying to find who was following me.

"Frankly," Alex said, "it looks like you are about to beat the living lights out of someone. It suits you."

"You were following me weren't you punk?" I threatened.

"Yeah, I finished early and saw you just sitting there. So I followed you around," he said nonchalantly.

"Asshole!" I snapped at him. He chuckled. "I could have been back by now. Let's go!" I commanded.

Eventually, Alex pulled up to my building.

"Thanks," I said dryly and walked inside.

This time I remembered my keys. When I walked in, everyone was already there, plus Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

I was greeted by a tight hug from Diana.

"Where have you been?" Diana asked.

"Photo shoot today," I stated.

"I told you," Lissa snapped at everyone. "Andrea must be home! I should call her"

"Actually Lissa, she went to dinner with Leigh," I informed her smugly that I knew what was going on and she didn't.

"Leigh? Who's Leigh?" Lissa demanded.

"Ha! Score for Leigh!" Iggy exclaimed.

"What," Fang whispered to Iggy, "Who is Leigh?"

"She is the Stage Manager for Beauty and the Beast," I said aloud.

Lissa started pouting about how she didn't know about Leigh. Not being able to stand the sound of her voice anymore, I went to go pick up some late night dinner. When I got back, everyone was into their own rooms but Lissa was still moping around.

"Lissa," I said looking dead into her eyes, "Shut up no one wants to hear about your problems. Nor do we have any sympathy for you,"

Thank God she had nothing to say after and just frowned with her drawn on eyebrows knit together. I looked to my left and saw Diana trying to muffle her laugh.

It was weird. Living in a dorm like this was just like a mini high school with cliques. Patricia mainly did her own thing while Lissa always tried to join Diana and me. Yeah, we didn't let that happen.

The rest of the week was, well…slow and uninteresting. When the weekend came, pigs could finally fly. Not really but I bet they were in some island we have yet to discover.

I had picked up the pictures from Alex and was heading over to 's room to drop them off. Just as I reached for the door handle, I felt the back of my neck tingle.

Whipping around, there standing behind me was none other than Fang. "What, are you doing here?" I questioned with an emphasis on "what".

"No 'hello'?" Fang chuckled. "I was just about to ask you the same question. is my art teacher. I practically live here,"

"Oh," I replied. "Well I was just dropping off my portfolio picture,"

"Yeah, Alex showed me. You look really good," Fang said.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. Boys were not the first thing on my list. Never have been and I expect never will but Fang just made everything so much better when he said it. Anyway, I opened the door and walked in.

There was some dramatic soap opera-esque playing about artists. was sitting in her desk with a spoon full of tofu salad suspending in the air as she watched.

Fang sat down in a desk and started watching. "Don't bother disturbing her," he whispered to me. "It's impossible to pull her away from the screen,"

I sat down next to him. He put a painting on to the desk that I just noticed he was carrying. "I am turning this in for the Academy," he said.

It was, well, exquisite. It was from the Bay Bridge that you drive on looking into the city with a low fog running in.

I leaned in and said, "You paint like Monet,"

"You know who Monet is?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"I spent a summer in France in 5th grade," I shrugged. "Wait, what's the Academy?" I realized.

"I forgot. You new," he said bluntly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I said (you guessed it!) sarcastically. "What is it?"

"So the school is broken up to 3 groups. Liberal arts, Math and Sciences, and Athletics. Every, I don't know, third of the year each group does something to display their work. Sciences and Math goes first as which we call a "Convention". Liberal arts next in the "Academy" like the Oscars. And last, Althetics in a the "Olympics"

"What?" I cried in shock, "Why didn't I know about this? That's awesome!"

"It's nice," Fang continued, "basically a week of freedom,"

"Maximum!" exclaimed, "It's good to see you again. One second Nick, I will be right with you,"

"Uh" I started pathetically, "I got my portfolio pictures taken,"

She started looking at them. "Wonderful. The Roma kids do great work. They're a tag team. Just put it on your box,"

I went it to the portfolio room. Earlier that week, I had come by to drop my unfinished box off. I started pasting on my picture. Fang was done with his errand. The door opened and just by the quiet footsteps, I could tell who it was. He jumped up onto the library ladder and slide over to me.

It was slightly embarrassing as he sat and watched me. Just like cooking, I am not a very good artist. Glue was definitely not my thing. The edges had a bit of glue seeping out the sides.

"Shut up," I glared at him when he started to smirk. I tried to position it as best I could until it dried. Oh well.

To be honest, nothing else happened that weekend except finishing my homework. In a month is Thanksgiving, Convention, and then Christmas.

**Twitter: modernballerina ****Please follow! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you had a great New Year. By the way, this chapter is 10 pages too long? My first couple ones were really short though.**


End file.
